You can't eat that!
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: just something I wrote because I was bored. It's about Peaches and the consequences that result when you take away her favorite human foods...a gift fic for everyone for New Year's since I didn't do a Christmas story on here this year.


You can't eat that!

Disclaimer: Do not own anything, except for Peaches

When new rules came about because of Peaches, only Jolt would not be glaring at her, and that was what the orange and red Pretender liked about her mech best friend. Her mech boyfriend was a different story; he was on the other side of the war and could only spend time with her on Saturdays. Luckily, New Year's Day was coming up this week and that would make Peaches' weekend with Sideways much better. For now, she had to go to lunch.

Peaches transformed into her brunette human form, wearing her trademark orange shirt, red capris and sneakers, and then walked to the cafeteria. She sat down next to Major Lennox and Master Seargant Epps after she had gotten a hamburger, fries, doughnuts and Pepsi. Basically, the unhealthiest things for a real human but the Pretender wouldn't be affected by it, save for any cooking oil residue being easily converted to energon though it would take time for everything else to go through the conversion process.

"Peaches, what are you doing in here?" Jolt asked walking into the cafeteria.

"I wanted to be different today and eat something other than energon cubes." She replied.

Jolt sighed and scanned the food on Peaches' plate. Sugar, fat and caffeine were just some of the things in what his friend was eating and as Ratchet's apprentice he had to state his concern about it. "Peach, you can't eat this."

"Why not?" she asked after dunking some fries into ketchup and eating them

"You might not be affected by it but what if Annabelle Lennox sees you doing that? She won't eat anything healthy-"Jolt started to say.

"And become another statistic in the obesity epidemic affecting humans, yeah right, she's not here all the time." Peaches replied, drinking her soda. "I don't see why I should stop eating this stuff for someone else's sake."

Jolt immediately took the rest of Peaches' food and dumped it into the trash. The latter then got up from the table, transformed into robot mode and began running towards him.

"I'm going to kill you! I didn't even get to taste my doughnuts" she screamed, as the blue Autobot started to run off for Optimus.

"What's with her?" a recent human recruit asked Major Lennox.

"Trust me when I say it's a bad idea to piss her off." He replied. Epps nodded his agreement…

Jolt had disappeared around a corner and Peaches sighed in frustration as she got an energon cube and sat where her other fellow teammates were.

"May I ask what's been going on here?" ironhide inquired.

The femme Pretender explained it all, as Jolt walked back in and sat down. "Yes, it's true." He said.

"Peaches, the first thing I'm going to tell you is to stop overreacting over something that is minor compared to fighting Decepticons." Optimus Prime said. "Second, it is true that you should not have to eat energon all the time but Jolt does have a point about Annabelle possibly wanting to imitate you should she see what is considered a bad habit."

"Oh come on, he started it." Peaches said pointing to Jolt.

"I do not care who started it, I'm going to finish it." The Autobot leader stated firmly. "You may return to eating with the humans if you wish, as long as you don't eat them but in the future please do not act like that over something that is not a big deal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The Pretender replied, as she walked out to get another tray of food and socialize with the humans while eating.

"Prime, are you insane?" Ratchet asked.

"I am well aware of what humans put in their food but just like the actual said humans please let Peaches choose what she wishes to eat even if it's a bad choice." Optimus replied.

Peaches did get another 3 doughnuts and was able to eat them in peace without anyone bothering to say anything. She then walked out of the cafeteria with a big smile on her face, whistling one of her favorite songs as she went to the shooting range to practice with Ironhide….

Author's note: This is just something short that I wanted to get out of my head. Let me know if you think I should do more of these. Also, if you want me to use your OC or if you have have any suggestions, please let me know.


End file.
